Artificial Blood Flavoring
by CrazedPanda93
Summary: Axel's a sophomore at Destiny High School in Hollow Bastion. He is cool and on top of things but what happens when a new kid and his brother come to the school? What is he hiding? AruRoku side: RiSo LeonCloud Zemyx R&R AU
1. Prolog

_**A/N: hey it is me, CraZedPanDA93. This is my first story so I ask for no flames of anything. Sry if it is crappy. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLINE!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

_Prolog_

Was it me or was the chocolate a little too bitter sweet that it somewhat reminded me of blood? Either way I rolled the piece of chocolate with my tongue, savoring the artificial flavoring. I looked at my twin brother, his naïve eyes eyeing the final piece of the bitter sweet chocolate.

"Sora, go ahead and take it." I said sighing.

I chuckled at his naïve nature as he quickly snatched the piece of chocolate and shoved it into his mouth. I saw him sigh in content from that last and final piece.

"So Roxas, what did you think of that brand?" Sora asked. Putting my finger on my chin and my thumb under my chin, I leaned into my hand. Doing the famous "thinking" pose, I thought of a word that would describe how the bitterly sweet chocolate that reminds of blood, made me feel. Smiling softly I said," It was addicting."

I heard Sora chuckle at my corny response. However, it stopped when we heard a small 'crack' of a twig. Before anyone could blink, we were gone from the area. Only leaving an empty box of chocolates that had 'Oblivion' written in fancy cursive.


	2. Ch 1 Axel POV

_**A/N: Hey it is CraZedPanDA93. Just uploading the first chapter! XD just so excited. Alrighty! Let's get on to the chapter! **__****_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch. 1**

**Axel's POV**

_Beep…Beep…Beep….Bee-_

_**Crack!**_

I smiled in satisfaction as I heard that amazing morning sound of my alarm clock breaking. Slowly I sat up, putting my cold feet on the hard wooden floor. Scratching my red bed hair, I shuffled slowly towards my bathroom carefully kicking clothing and trash on the floor along the way, too. I yawned, covering my mouth, and stripped myself of my boxers. Sighing I stepped into the shower. Turning the handle with the cursive 'H', I shrieked- I mean I shouted in surprise very manly like- when the water was ice cold.

"God damn it, Reno! I told you not to use all of the hot water!" I yelled to my annoying 'older' brother, Reno. I am Axel Takeshi, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized, a sophomore at Destiny High School. Most people tell me that my hair reminds them of fire. Of course it would…it is red. I am also told that my eyes are like am emerald. A nice green like trees, I guess. Reno is older than me by about 4 years. My mom and dad live in Twilight Town, which is about 9 miles from this place. They wanted some 'alone' time. So they kicked me and Reno out to an apartment in Hollow Bastion. It is a cozy little place once you get by the smell and the busy city stuff.

I grab some shampoo and gently message into my scalp. Can't ruin the awesome hair now can I? The fan girls would 'die'. I laugh out loud with that thought. At school I am thought to be one of the hottest guys in whole school. I think I am like top 10? I don't pay attention to that. I step closer to the shower head to get rid of the shampoo that has lathered my hair. Grabbing some Irish Spring body wash, I put it onto a washcloth and started to wash myself.

_I wonder if Demyx is up yet? Probably not. Lazy ass musician. _I stepped closer to the showerhead once again to wash off all of the soap. I moved back the shower curtain towards the towel rack on the left of the shower and tub. Grabbing a white towel, I put it on my hair and rubbed it till most of my hair was dry. Taking the now slightly damp towel I wrapped it around my waist and headed back to my room.

When I walked into my room, I turned on the light and looked at my filthy room. There were clothes everywhere and old soda cans and water bottles all over the floor. I looked at my alarm clock which was on the floor next to my right foot. It flashed 7:30am. It surprised me that it **still** worked. I have had it for one month. I go through alarm clocks like candy.

I smiled at that thought. Maybe Willy Wonka should make edible alarm clocks, but instead of doing the annoying 'Beeping ' , it should throw candy at you. I sighed, if only if only.

Laughing slightly at that thought I walked down the hall to the kitchen. I smelt my liquid crack, heroine, whatever you want to call but well known it was called…coffee. I saw a coffee mug on the table with a note next to it. First I picked up my heaven in a cup. Taking a sip, I picked up the note to be met with small, scratchy handwriting.

_**Axel,**_

_**I went to work early. Take the trash out with you, and hope you see some cuties at school. ;) Don't kill anyone or get into a crash, light the school on fire…and ect.**_

_**Reno**_

_**P.S Buy some more sea-salt ice cream. We're out.**_

Frowning slightly I held my coffee close to me. "You would never leave me, right? Oh I love you my dear, daily morning reviver!" I said and kissed my coffee and took a huge gulp, finishing it. "But, alas, our love was never meant to be…Oh well." I said picking up my two ton book back. Chuckling at my now dead "love", I grabbed the keys off the counter and hurried to my one and only Rachel, my sleek Dodge Viper.

She was beautiful. She had a black bass coat and two racing strips. Also she was a dream. The purred to life when I turned the ignition. Before I moved from the parking spot I was in, I turned on my radio. This Heart Attack filled my speakers and slipped into my car.

Smiling I pulled out of the parking spot. Very carefully I might add too. No way is anyone or anything going to hurt her. I might have to kill because of it.

Instead of thinking of that, which will dampen my mood made from my dead love (a.k.a the morning coffee) I listened to the song, which was almost over.

_This heart attack I've gotta get away not coming back  
I want some downtime so call me when you can and I'll be fine_

_I've found the time to be alone I don't know what you're asking  
I'm waiting by the telephone and you're still barking  
My heart stops it isn't going could you revive me  
I think I'm lost without knowing so come and find me  
'Coz in the same space we're disconnected and in your own mind you're not attracted  
But in your own life over reacted and in your own time_

After this stoplight, I took a turn left. I sped past the people walking on the sidewalk, not paying attention to the way the somehow the colors mingled together to one mass of colors.

_This heart attack I think I'll go away not coming back  
I'm off the line so call me when you can some other time  
This heart attack I've gotta get away not coming back  
I want some downtime so call me when you can and I'll be fine_

I sped up as I turned into the parking lot of Destiny High. I saw that my usual spot was open. "Yes! Score!" I said, putting my fist out slightly and then pulling it towards me. Gawd, I am a geek…but a cool one at least.

_Sometimes if we don't go sometimes you don't know  
You don't go I don't go I don't go you don't go  
I've got your back but you don't got mine  
This heart attack then I'm feeling fine_

_This heart attack I've gotta get away I'm not com-_

The song was cut off when I took out the key from the ignition. As I reached in the back to grab my black messenger bag with dark red swirly designs, there was a large object that slammed into the side of Rachel. I scre- I mean shouted, like a man would do, and yell at the figure.

"Damn it Demyx, I told you not to do that to me or Rachel! You could damage her paint job!" I yelled while getting out of Rachel. Demyx just giggled, and then glomped me… onto the hard, asphalt. I groaned as my head hit the ground. I could tell there would be a headache of some kind. Groaning as the sunlight hit my eyes, however it wasn't for that long till it was blocked. Opening one eye, I looked at an angel. His blue eyes looked down at me, somewhat concerned. His blond hair was intensified by the sun that was radiating right behind him. What got me the most was his voice.

"Are you ok?" the angel said with a bit of sarcasm but mostly concern.


	3. Ch 2 Roxas POV

_**A/N: Hello! This is the second chapter of Artificial Blood Flavoring! XD yay! Ok well I am going to go ahead to the chapter. **__****_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 2**

**Roxas POV**

I looked up from the book I was reading and looked at the clock. It blinked at me, 7:01am. Sighing I marked my place and stood up from my bed. Glancing around my clean room, I found my shampoo and body wash on my dresser. As I walked over there I grabbed my hair gel on the side table next to my bed. I loved my hair gel; it lasted me all day which is very hard to do. When I grabbed all of my necessary things, I headed for my bathroom.

As I stepped into the bathroom I locked the door. I sighed as I laid my clothing on the sink's counter and looked into the mirror. Anyone would have seen a blue eyed, blond haired teenager, but to me…I saw a person who shouldn't exist. My name is Roxas Strife. I am the older twin to my brother Sora but am younger than Cloud, my older brother.

I sighed as I took off all of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned the knob with the plain 'H' on it and smiled when the warm water hit my face and chest. My mom and dad lived in Europe somewhere. I don't remember where though. It has been…a long time since I have seen them. I grabbed my Sunsilk shampoo…I know that it is for mainly girls but it never said not for guys.

As I lathered the shampoo into my hair, I began to think of all the drama that would happen this school year. Probably preps making mountains out of mole hills, the emos sulking in the corner, and ect. I sighing as I stepped into the oncoming water to wash the shampoo out of my hair.

I reached for the body wash and squirted some on a scrubbing pad thing or whatever they are called. I started with my neck, gently rubbing away the sweat and grime for the day before. I felt this pang in my heart; I frowned as I thought of my friends in Twilight Town. They were probably sitting on the clock tower eating their delicious sea-salt ice cream. I miss my sweet child hood love. They have been around hundreds of years. I, of course, would know this. They had it when I was a child.

I, just like the rest of my "family", was a vampire. I was turned into a vampire when I was 14. All vampires age slower than a regular human does. Since I am sixteen and was born in the early 1900s; that should be enough proof for someone to believe.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the sinks dull, washed out white counter. I saw a box of chocolates. Just not any kind of chocolates, not the crappy off brand shit you buy at ripped off prices. I saw the most amazing chocolate to mankind and vampire kind, at least to me, in the whole world. I 

recognized the fancy cursive on the lid that spelled out, Oblivion. To me, that was heaven on Earth. Not that I am saying I am religious or anything, but just that exact phrase in the moment.

I wrapped a dull, puke pink towel around my waist and lifted the lid…only to find it empty. EMPTY?! My heaven ran out of its heavenly goodness and gave me its container!

"No," I cried, slightly bending my knees," why? Oh why must you torment me so?!"

From outside the door, I heard snickering. Only two people knew about my craved addiction to that amazing chocolate brand. I stormed towards the door and swung it open widely. I felt the vibrations through the door as the door hit one of my brothers. Sora, most likely, he was the only one able to be hit by a door and be a vampire. I glared down at Sora and watched as he fidgeted under my glare.

"Um… good morning Roxas. Uh…how did you like the gift?" he said, questioning himself more likely than me.

I stared down at him. "I love the gift," I said, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Sora probably wouldn't get the sarcasm.

And, of course, I was right. "R-really?!" he said in awe, his sky blue eyes widened as they look at me.

"No." I said, deadpan.

"O-oh." He muttered, looking down.

I knelt down to Sora's height and said, "I will get you back. You won't know when or you won't know how, but rest assured, when I do…it will be worse than the stunt you pulled.

His eyes widen slightly and he quickly said," I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I…I…will buy you two boxes of the stuff!"

"Nope," I said over my shoulder as I walked back to the bathroom," I like my plan better." Then I shut the door to hear Sora whimper slightly and walk away. I wasn't going to do anything mean like spread rumors or something like that. Merely carve out all of the middle of his favorite fruit and make him think that nothing was wrong with it. Oh, revenge was best served cold. I chuckled at the thought and walked to my clothes.

I pulled on a black t-shirt that had words on the chest. I laughed when I read what they said, _'I'll try to be nicer. If you try to be smarter._' It was true. Most people in the twentieth century were many retard and/or whores, sluts, ect. I pulled up some black boxers along with a pair of faded blue jeans. They were ripped a little bit at the knees and demolished at the bottom.

I looked at the mirror and noted that it had become clear enough for me to see my reflection. I grabbed my hair gel and put some on my hand. I spiked my hair to the side; it took years of practice to make it look like a mess but a controlled mess.

As I grabbed my shampoo, body wash, I threw my dirty boxers in the dirty laundry. However before I stepped out, I eyed the empty box of chocolates I grabbed it and left the bathroom.

As I walked back into the room, I glanced at the clock. 7:43am, ok, I was good on time. I picked up my black and white checkered backpack and walked into the small kitchen. I put my slightly heavy book bag down on the small table and walked over the fridge. I opened the refrigerator, only to find no blood in a container.

I heard a noise and turned around to find my older brother, Cloud, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Cloud, we are out of blood. We need to hunt again. I suggest tonight?" I said, grabbing an apple. Even though it just barely satisfied, it still was refreshing.

"I know. I saw." Cloud said. I saw my brother walk down the hallway wearing a faded black shirt that also had writing on it. '_I don't have A.D.D. It's just that…Oh, Look a bunny rabbit!_' with a picture of a bunny head next to the words.

Cloud and I laughed at the same time. "You know Sora, that shirt totally fits you." Cloud said chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you told me last year when you bought this t-shirt for X-mas." Sora said, grumbling. He had a pout and turned his head to the side.

I chuckled at him again. "But you know that it is so true."

"Come on, guys. We need to head if you guys are going to be on time." Cloud said, with a smile on his face. Cloud was a teacher at Destiny High. He taught P.E. or what I like to call, Hell.

We walked out to Cloud's car, which was a Ford focus. I jumped in the back while Sora got the front seat. Cloud jumped in and turned on the car. The car was flooded with the soft strumming of an guitar. This was one of my favorite; Rain by Breaking Benjamin. I worded the words while watching the people walk by.

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,_  


_To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

Slowly the car came to a stop in the teacher's parking lot. Cloud ended the song by turning off the car. I frowned slightly as I stepped out of the sun. The sun was shining down; it hurt my eyes to actually look out onto the mass of people.

Vampires can actually stand in the sun, however after a long period of time they feel light-headed. I heard Sora and Cloud step out of the car and walk towards the doors of the building.

I heard a muffled yell," Damn it Demyx, I told you not to do that to me or Rachel! You could damage her paint job!" I looked for the source of the yelling and I could only stare at him. This drop dead, _Oh! How ironic about that statement_, red head stepping out of a _**nice**_ car.

He was wearing a black shirt that hugged his toned chest. His pants were a navy blue and slightly on the baggy side. His hair was spiked all in the back, which made his head look like it was on fire. I wasn't able to see his face but I could tell he was hot. Yes, I Roxas Strife, am gay.

I heard a girlish giggle and saw him flying back, which was towards me. I heard a '_thud'_ from him falling. He had tattoos underneath his eyes. They reminded me of teardrops falling.

I carefully walked over to him, noticing the blond boy with the mullet like hair that had tackled him to the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked with mostly concern, but with a hint of sarcastic mixed in.

He blinked, once…then twice. He groaned and mumbled a 'yeah', while pushing the blond off of his stomach. The blond boy walked over to me with a bounce in his step, "Hi! I'm Demyx! You don't look familiar, are you one of the new kids?" he said loudly.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Roxas." I said, staring at this bumbling ball of sugar. Did he have a pixie stick or something?

"Oh! That's cool!" He said. "That's Zexy," he said pointing to the quiet guy who had a silver and purple tint to his hair. He just raised a hand, saying the he acknowledged me. I raised a hand in return. "This bum here," he started again," is Axie!" The said teen rolled his eyes and corrected Demyx. "The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Oh. Also that is Zex_ion_, not Zexy." He finished, smirking at the end.

"I got it," I said. "Demyx," I said pointing at the blond,"Zexion," I continued, pointing to the quiet teen, "And Axel." I finished, pointing at the red head.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! That was the 2nd Chapter! :) Did you enjoy? I tried to make it funny-ish. **


	4. Ch 3 Axel POV

**A/N: Hey! This is the third chapter of Artificial Blood Flavoring! Whoot! (enter laugh here at me stupidness) I just got back from my friend's house. We went the St. Louis City Museum. Had fun there…and was very, ****very**** sore in the morning. Got to see fishies, walk across water on a pole, climb through tunnels, and got a pad of graph paper that I was drawing on. :D Yay for Me! So enough about me, lets continue onto the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 3**

**Axel's POV**

Roxas, as I had learned what the angel's name was, pointed to each of us while saying our names.

"Roxas! " A brown blur said before tackling Roxas to the ground like Demyx did to me, but with the force of a rhino. I heard a loud thud as they hit the asphalt. The brunette giggled at Roxas' obvious pain.

Roxas groaned before yelling, "God damn it, Sora! What did I tell you about that?!" I heard Demyx giggle from beside Zexion, who looked at the situation with amusement in his eyes while he kept a straight face. I smiled slightly at blond and brunette.

"Don't be mean to Sora, Mr. Grumpy Pants. And don't tackle people from behind, Mr. A.D.D." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a young man with blond hair that beat Roxas' **and** Sora's spiky hair put together.

He was the same height as me, about 6' or 6' 1". He had blue eyes almost like Roxas' but just a bit brighter. I glanced at his gray t-shirt and black workout pants. I heard the brunette, whose name is Sora from what I had heard, grumble about not having A.D.D.

'It must be some inside joke', I thought.

"Roxas, Sora you need to head to class ok." The guy said, while glancing at his watch on his wrist. "Oh, and Roxas, don't be late to homeroom." He said over his shoulder as he was walking towards the doors.

"Yeah, yeah; whatever." Roxas grumbled under his breath, while turning around. "See you guys later," he shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards the school with his brother by his side.

"Roxas seems a decent, kid." Zexion said from his place by Demyx, who was waving goodbye to Roxas and Sora.

"I think he is a freshman," Demyx said. '_More like fresh-__**meat**__'_, I though with a smirk tugging on my mouth. Zexion must have known what he was thinking because he shot me a warning glance. I 

waved my hand as if saying I wouldn't do anything. He looked a suspicious but didn't shoot me anymore glances or looks.

I listened with half an ear at Demyx's ramblings, only nodding and saying 'yeah' when he thought I wasn't paying attention. We walked through the schools doors and saw my usual group. Notice that I didn't call them 'friends'. Only Zexion and Demyx are my friends. Best friends, at least.

These people…are vicious. They get what they want, anything or anyone, and don't care about what will happen to people in the process. Xemnas, or what I like best, Mansex, called us the Organization XIII. I don't see why, there is only eleven. Not counting the cooperation of the science teacher, Vexen. _'Maybe he will add someone new'_, I pondered while walking up to Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord.

They stood next to a statue of the founder of the school, Ansem Wisdom, or better known as Ansem the Wise. He built the school in 1910, and dedicated the school to the death of his son Roxas Wisdom. Now that I think about, Roxas, the new kid, and that wisdom kid, have the same name. That is pretty weird…Oh well, I shouldn't think about too hard about it.

There were five minutes till class so we walked together, chatting about stupid things. I walked next to Marluxia as he chatted with Larxene about new plants he got for his garden. I detached myself from them and headed towards my locker, number 562.

I turned the dial, putting my combination, 0-23-5. I saw the picture of my mom and dad taped on the inside of the locker door. I smiled at the memories of when we went to Europe, as I grabbed my Science notebook, Social Studies notebook, Social Studies folder, and Science folder. I slammed my locker shut, and scanned for my homeroom teacher, Mr. Leonheart.

I quickly scanned over the rest of my schedule while pacing towards the Social Studies room to my left.

_0-HR- Mr. Leonheart_

_1-Science- Professor Vexen_

_2-P.E.- Mr. Strife_

_3-Social Studies- Mr. Leonheart_

_4- Lunch_

_5- Language Arts- Mr. Merlin_

_6- Language Arts- Mr. Merlin_

_7- Spanish- Ms. Medder_

_8- Math- Ms. Lockheart_

Pssh. I won't need Spanish, I perfected the language already. I sat near the back of the medium sized room Social Studies room, waiting for class to begin.

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

_Ring!_ I smirked when the bell ringed when I thought 'Ring'. What I didn't notice was that most of the kids had already filled in. I quickly scanned to see if there was anyone I knew, aka Demyx or Zexion, in my class. To my luck, no one I wanted to talk to was in my class. And thank you Jesus that the other "members" weren't in my class.

The class was talking while Mr. Leonheart walked in.

"Hello class, I am Leon. Not Mr. Leonheart that is my father. "Mr. Leonheart , or Leon, said with a deep voice.

After Leon told us that tomorrow that we would have an assigned seat, the bell rang. I walked through the halls with Demyx who was in the next class to mine. He had Professor Vexen the science teacher, also a "member" of the group.

As I walked into the Science room I saw the new kid, Roxas, near the back of the room. Roxas wouldn't be called Roxas anymore knowing Demyx. He will probably have a new nickname. I smiled at the thought of Roxas hanging out with Zexion, Demyx, and I.

I plopped down next to Roxas on the labs chair. He turned his head to me and raised his head, as if saying he notices my presence.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry it is taking me a long time to upload the chapters. I just have been doing other things on my computer. " Yeah...so I will work harder on posting some more chapters soon! XD**


	5. Ch 4 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring **

**Ch 4**

**Roxas POV**

After Cloud nagged at Sora and I, we left my new acquaintances and head to the entrance to the school. I shifted my checkered book bag into a comfortable position before we walked into the door with a signed next to it that said "Office".

"Oh! Hello, are you the Strife twins?" A voice said behind an old oak desk that was littered with school papers and such. A dirty blond head popped up behind the computer and looked at us. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she had glasses on the tip of her nose. She had those fancy looking glasses. You know the ones that are square like and are made of wire.

"Yes, we are those twins." My twin said happily on my right, He had "the look" on. The one look that would convince anyone that he is **completely** innocent, that one look I absolutely loath with my whole existence. Yeah, that look.

She blushed while saying, "O-oh! Ok, would you like your information? Wait, don't answer that." Then she muttered, "God, what a stupid question!" I don't think she wanted anyone (me and Sora) to hear that last part, but with our superbly super hearing we could hear a guy whispering about 100 feet away; give or take a few feet.

I chose to ignore her muttering, only smiling, inwardly of course, when she said something about being about 20 years younger. She bounced up from the junk on her desk when she found our papers. "Ok!" she started, "This stack of papers are your schedules, map of the school, and a paper that you need your teachers to sign in every class." She finished saying before handing us a pack of papers. I shifted through my papers, glancing at me schedule.

You see, I have photographic memory. Even before I was turned into a vampire. I remember the way my mom looked with her dark brown hair that was braided and hung over her shoulder. I remember my dad with his blond hair that was long and went to his shoulders that he kept in a pony tail. And I remember my dog, Mechel. My best friend at my early age of fourteen. He was a German Shepard puppy.

"Thank you very much!" Sora said politely from my side and then dragged my outside to a bench right out the office to the left. He plopped down while I sat down with making to much sound beside a squeak the leather made when pressure was added to it.

I pulled out my schedule, and it should me that:

_0-HR- Mr. Strife_

_1-Science- Professor Vexen_

_2-P.E- Mr. Strife_

_3-French- Mr. Sparrow_

_4-Lunch_

_5-Art- Mrs. Bell_

_6-Social Studies- Mr. Leonheart_

_7-Language Arts- Mr. Merlin_

_8-Language Arts- Mr. Merlin_

I inwardly groaned when I found out that I had to deal with Cloud so early in the morning. However I snorted when I saw that I had French. I don't need to go to that class; it was a waste of time. I had already mastered the language. In fact, I had mastered French, Spanish, German, and Italian. I was up to date with the languages, sort of.

I glanced at my brother's schedule to find out that he had Cloud for Homeroom too. I glanced at him the same time he did at me. We both nodded and walked to Cloud's class.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. It is just I have been at my friend's house who I haven't seen since last month. Tomorrow we are going to Six Flags! XD**

**So yay me! Also I would like to say thank you all who have been reading ABF! It helps to know people actually like it. **

**I am sorry for this chapter being so short. I will upload another chapter soon but it will be Roxas' POV and will be starting from where this one left off. "**

**Oh! I will most likely not upload another story till about Sunday or Monday. That is when I will be back home.**

**Please enjoy this chapter of ABF and tell me how it is.**

**Love, CraZedPanDA93**


	6. Ch 5 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 5**

**Roxas POV**

As Sora and I walked down the hallway to find Cloud's health/ P.E. room, I saw Axel, Demyx, and Zexion with a group slightly older look sophomores. There was a guy with light pink hair; his heart beat was slightly quick while he was standing next to the short blond with bangs like antennas. She was glaring at another blond, but he was taller than her, and he was laughing with his head thrown back. I saw that Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were in there own small group slightly away from the other three but they could still be considered with the other three.

I turned my head back in front when I noticed that Axel turned his head. Sora and I turned to the left and saw Cloud standing next to his classroom. A few feet away from me, I noticed some girls giggling while looking at Cloud. I sighed and shook my head. Girls were scary; they are vicious, jealous monsters. Or that is what I think.

The only ones who were not like that were my mom and sister, Naminé. I sighed when I thought about them. It makes me sad every time I think about them. I still have nightmares when I see them-

"Hey Roxas, Sora." Cloud said interrupting my thoughts. It was probably good thing though. I looked up and saw Cloud looking down at us with an emotionless face but with an amount of happiness in his eyes.

"Hey Cloudy! How is class going so far?" Sora said with a smile on his face. I saw Cloud sigh softly before saying, "Sora, don't call me Cloudy, and secondly, class starts in about a minute or two. So go ahead onto class." Cloud stepped away from the door to let us in.

"Hey, Cloud you need to sign this slip of paper for me and Sora." I said as I passed him and walked at a moderate into the class room. I heard Cloud grumble about stupid giggling teenage girls under his breath and laughed out loud, which got me some looks from some kids in the class. I look around the class room and saw that there were only about 6 kids in the class.

One I knew was sitting in the corner away from the rest of the people. You know it; it was Zexion, who was reading a book called "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer. The cover had a close up of a girl's eye; which was silver. I sat my book bag on the desk and sat down on the chair, trying to make as much "normal" noise to let him know that I was going to sit next to him.

I saw him look up from his book and look at me as I sat down into the new desk. Right as I sat down, the bell rang and a flood of kids come into the room. I saw Sora out of the corner of my eye sit next to me, giggling. I rolled my eyes at him. Sora could read minds, and much more. He probably heard a funny thought from someone.

However Sora knows how to not read someone's mind. He will give some people, Aka Cloud and I, privacy. I heard the door close behind Cloud as he walked into the room. The room was quiet was the exception of the girls giggling and Sora's snickering.

"Hello class. I am Cloud Strife, your P.E. teacher. You can call me Cloud or Mr. Strife. Whatever floats your boat. I just got here if some of you are wondering why the other teacher is here. I moved here during the weekend. Some new students that just got here too, are in the back. Sora, Roxas please sat up." Cloud said the last part with a smirk. He knows how much I hate the introduction past of being a new student. While glaring at him, I stood. Sora was ready to stand. He, being the weird happy-go-lucky guy he was, actually **liked** doing this part.

"Now, why don't you two introduce yourself to your class mates." My evil brother said.

"Hi! I'm Sora Strife. I just moved here with my brothers, Roxas and Cloud. I hope you guys are nice to me." Sora said with his trademark smile. Most of the girls were blushing while he was talking.

"Hey, I'm Roxas Strife. Just moved here, and all that Jizz-Jazz." I said in a bored voice. I heard Sora snicker softly so only I and Cloud could hear with our vampire hearing. Probably some of the thoughts of the girls, again. I sat down with Sora while sat down too.

"Okay, class you are dismissed." Cloud said a second before the bell rang. The kids walked out while I quickly walked past them with Sora near me. Once out of the class room, I waited for Zexion while Sora left for the gym. I laughed while he had Cloud in the morning twice in a row. However, that probably didn't bother him.

I saw his silverfish purple hair through the crowd of people. He soon walked through the crowd and walked past me. I took it as a hint to walk with him and quickly walked up to him.

"What class do you have next?" He said with a calm tone.

"I have science with Vexen. What about you?" I replied back to him.

"I have math with Ms. Lockheart." He said with a sigh.

"So I take it she is bad?" I inquired.

"It depends; are you a prep?" He said.

I shuddered at the thought of me, one-hundred and sixteen year old Roxas, as a prep. I heard Zexion chuckle and I guess he got his answer.

"Ms. Lockheart only likes the preps and/or "hot" guys." Zexion said, moving his hands to make air quotes around hot.

Zexion and I turned the corner, which headed towards the science lab.

I left Zexion's side and threw a 'thanks' over my shoulder as I entered the lab. The teacher looked up from his work as I entered in. He had dirty blond hair that went to his shoulders. He had a pair of glasses that didn't cover his green eyes. They weren't as bright or interesting as Axel's.

I headed towards that back of the room and plopped down quietly into the lab chairs. I placed my bag on the floor next to my feet. I sat back and watched the kids who were coming into the room.

I saw two familiar faces that walked into the room. Know who it is? You bet, it was Axel and Demyx; who was chattering away at Axel's ear. I saw Axel notice me and began to walk towards the seat next to mine. Demyx, finally, noticed me about half way when Axel was walking towards me.

Axel plopped into the seat loudly, while Demyx sit down normally, at least for a human. I looked towards Axel and Demyx too, and lifted my head up, saying that I acknowledged them being there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! What's up my fellow readers? As I said, I uploaded the next chapter in Roxas' POV. **

**However, it took longer because when I got back home, I had to paint my room. Then I had to put everything back to normal and rearrage. So it took a while. But I am proud to say that I am now proud to say my room is my room. -insert laugh here-**

**I will upload soon again, and I will try to make it longer.**

**Love **

**CrazedPanDA93**


	7. Ch 6 Axel POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 6**

**Axel POV**

Soon after Roxas 'greeted' Demyx and I, the students started to pour into the medium sized lab room. As Demyx, Roxas and I sat at the second to last lab table; I saw that there was a certain red-headed girl sitting in the front row of the lab room.

I mentally groaned as I realized that _she _was in my class. This she that I am talking about is no other than the whore of the school, the bitch of all bitches, the queen whore, is Kairi Thomas.

She shamelessly goes to one boy after another. Crushing there poor pathetic hearts as she 'loves', has sex with them, and then says it is over. It happens every year. Last year she got pregnant from this older senior. I am surprised that she even graduated. I bet that she might try going after the new freshm- wait, if Roxas is a freshman; what is he doing in a sophomore class?

Luckily for me, the bell hadn't rung so everyone was chatting quietly.

"Hey, Roxas are you a freshman?" I asked, looking at him curiously. How is he in a sophomore science class if he is a freshman? It hurt my head to even think about it.

Roxas gave me a look that I think said '_are you that stupid?'_, but I am not sure. When he didn't answer I pushed even further. "So are you?"

Roxas gave an impatient sigh and finally replied," No, I am not. I may look young but I am not how I look."

I think there was something behind or not. It was just the way that he said it with the look on his face.

After what seemed like a few seconds after the mysterious answer, the bell rang signaling that is was time for the god forsaken evil class of science to began. The usual late runners quickly, and I mean **quickly**, ran/walked into the room; trying to act like they were already there, despite the very faint layer of sweat on their foreheads.

How long it took for the 'runners', that's what I call them, to into class? I would say about two minutes. I heard Professor Vexen cackle evilly while handing each student a detention. That stupid hardass. I hope he gets fired soon for something like pedophile soon. You see, Vexen has been known through the school as the 'See You Next Friday' teacher, if you get what I mean. If not, you don't want to know.

Yet the principal has done nothing to stop it. If I think back, I have never seen the principal's face. It's a bit weird. Usually, the vice- principal comes out for things. Like assemblies and such, weird huh?

"Good morning to you class, as you all know that I am Professor Vexen, but for the new student, I will state this information once more. Roxas, why don't you stand up and say your name, interests and such." Vexen said the last part with a wave of his hand in a circle.

I heard Roxas sigh in annoyance before standing.

"Hello, I'm Roxas. I just moved here with my brothers, Cloud and Sora. Yes when I say Cloud I mean the new P.E. teacher," I chuckled when he said this part. It was like he was physic, judging by the looks on the classes faces of confusion. "I don't like to answer any questions so I won't." He said, sitting in his chair quietly.

It was like there was no sound made from the movement at all except from the chair moving back slightly on the dull tiled floor. I looked back at the class to see that they were shocked at Roxas' rudeness towards them and, somehow, Professor Vexen.

I glanced at Vexen's face and he looked like he didn't care, I think. I can tell.

"Whatever, since you all heard him no question asking. So turn yourselves around and let's get on to the lesson." After that everything was like a blur. Nothing was interesting for the rest of the period. Maybe except that Demyx was giggling while writing on a piece of paper. That peaked my interest. I looked at what he was writing on; only to find that there was names crossed out.

At least I think they were names. I don't know what but the last one was circle once…twice…three times. And what was in the circle is what got me the most. Roxy…for Roxas? Kinda sounds like a girl's name.

I chuckled at the thought of Roxas wearing a dress with long blond hair and those adorable eyes that could make you drown in them. Would he wear eyeliner that would make his eyes pop out or make them shine? Would he shave his legs and put lotion on them to make them shine?

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when a piece of chalk came hurtling to my head. I quickly put my hand to where the light dull pain was in my skull. I grumbled to myself about pedophile and there obsessions with chalk throwing and I heard Roxas chuckling so quietly to himself that I had to shut up to hear him.

"Mr. Takeshi, could you please tell me which compounds are isomers?" Professor Vexen said with a smug look on his face. Vexen didn't like me. At all. To think about it, he likes me like I love girls. If you cannot notice the sarcasms laced in my voice, you're an idiot.

'_The answer is 1-propanol and 2-propanol.'_ A voice rang in my head. Since when did I start to hear voices in my head? Am I going crazy? Am I finally going to the funny farm with the nice men in the white coats?

"Well Mr. Takeshi, do you have an answer?" Vexen pushed for an answer, trying to make me look like an idiot.

"Um…the answer is 1-propanol and 2-propanol." I guessed, hoping that the answers that popped into my head were right. Please let them be right.

I think they were by the look on Vexen face. It was shock, like he gave me that stupidly hard question on purpose.

"Uh," insert cough here," y-yeah, that is right. Nice job." I heard him straining the last part.

I wonder what that was though; the mysterious voice that gave me the answer. It sounded kinda familiar, like I had heard it once before. I think the mysterious cat of annoyance has got my tongue. Damn you, you stupid pussy cat. Damn you to hell.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my sixth chapter of ABF, that is what I am now going to call it for short. YAY! XD**

**I am sorry for the overly delayed posting. I just keep getting blocks and spells of laziness that I can't write in. **

**-insert laugh here-**

**Tomorrow I am getting my hair dyed tomorrow so I am going to be excited. Though it will stay it's natural color mostly. Tips will be black.**

**Also before I go, I pulled an all nighter for you so feel the love with the tiredness. -insert another laugh here-**

**Love CraZedPanDA93**


	8. Ch 7 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 7**

**Roxas POV**

After the bell rang, my science class began. Unfortunally the teacher I had seemed like a pedophile. I inwardly sighed when I thought of the shit I would have to go through this year with this copy of M.J. I heard Demyx writing noisily on a piece of paper than cross it out; then do the same process over again till he found the result he wanted. I could hear him giggle. Oh Jesus, please don't let this be about me. I pray to Oblivion that it isn't.

I wasn't paying attention the teacher till he said my name.

"Roxas, why don't you stand up and say your name, interests and such." I glared at him as I stood up, most of the class stared at me. Some of the girls had blood rushing up to their cheeks, making my throat burn slightly as I heard the blood rushing in their hearts.

I sighed again, man coming back to school was making me sigh more, before I gave out some information about myself.

"Hello, I'm Roxas. I just moved here with my brothers, Cloud and Sora," When I saw the looks of confusion on the class I added," Yes when I say Cloud I mean the new P.E. teacher. I don't like to answer any questions so I won't." I added at the very end, knowing that they would still come to talk to me to get more information about me.

I could feel the disbelief and anger they felt rolling off like the one chick in the front with the red hair and her cheap, stinky perfume. I preferred the way Axel smelled, and not the cheap girly crap. Axel smelled like something spicy yet it was soothing. Like a Mexican food. And I do enjoy Mexican food.

Hey, who said that if you're a vampire you can't enjoy regular food? I sat down in my seat quietly, used to the way the chair would usually make a loud noise when moved to roughly. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Axel was glancing at me. Probably wonder something about why I didn't give out more information than I did.

I saw the teacher suddenly throw chalk at Axel, who looked like he was in deep thought. The chalk made a click-y sound as it landed on the lab table. Axel began to rub the spot where the chalk hit his flaming red hair.

"Mr. Takeshi, could you please tell me which compounds are isomers?" Professor Vexen said to Axel with a smug smile on his awful face. I was seething on the inside, to throw something at an unexpected person, much less his student…That stupid…uneducated hypocrite to the teaching society. I can't believe that they allowed him…to be a teacher.

I glanced at Axel, and saw that he was confused, very confused. It has only been about a month into the schooling system and I don't think that they covered this yet. I mean, that material is probably 

meant to be learned some other time later in the school year. Most likely that and this son of a biscuit eater had dare to ask a question that they didn't go over yet?! How much lower could you go for a teacher?

I might as well help him. I sighed, knowing that this is kinda dangerous to do.

'_The answer is 1-propanol and 2-propanol.' _I said in my head, pushing that thought into Axel's head. His face was soon covered in more confusion. Like most humans when they hear a voice in their head, they think they are mentally unstable.

However, most of the time, it is a vampire messing with someone. I haven't done it, except for a couple of times, just to see how a person would react to hearing something in their head. The woman I had done it on once, suddenly stopped what she was doing, and turned her head around looking for the voice, which would be me, hiding in a tree, that had said it. The thing is that she was in forest, all by herself at the time, which was close to her home. She screamed all the way home after I had sent into her head, '_I am watching you, Miss. Loving.' _The woman's name was Miss Julia Loving, who was getting married to a Patrick Harps. She entertained me so much, during those twenty good long years. I even visited her when she went to Twilight Towns Mental Institute for the Mentally Unstable, bringing her favorite flowers, white lilies. And I know what you are thinking; **no** I didn't mess with her head when she was in the Institute.

Although it had been somewhat amusing- phst, that is a lie. It was downright hilarious. I was crying while I was holding my side as I let out a good long laugh.

"Well Mr. Takeshi, do you have an answer?" The 'teacher' said, still showing that smug look on his face. I tilted me head and look at Axel through the corner of my eye. He glared at the teacher, showing me that he didn't like the teacher as well.

'_Come on! Say it! Just say the god forsaken answer!' _I practically shouted in my head, cheering for the confused red head. Axel had gotten a nervous look on this handsome face before guessing, "Um…the answer is 1-propanol and 2-propanol."

And I looked at the pitiful teacher and instantly felt the satisfaction of helping just to see the shock that covered his ugly mug. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, showing somehow white teeth.

He quickly got over the internal shock and said. "Uh," he started out but then coughed," y-yeah, that is right. Nice job." I looked over at Axel expecting to see a smile or something to show his accomplishment on 'knowing' the right answer, however he looked down at his desk and had a confused look on his face. Shit, he is probably wondering about the voice in his head, A.k.a me!

Oh, Cloud would kill me if he found out about this. Hopefully he doesn't and Axel doesn't mention this to anyone.

After that 'drama' filled moment, I wonder out of my head and thought about my next class, P.E., with Cloud. I think that will be Hell in a hand basket chopped up and buttered to perfection just so he can eat it! Then maybe regurgitated and eat it again! OH the HORROR!

I hope I don't have class with the hoe in the front that stinks. Maybe I will have class with Axel, I kinda hope for that.

Then, the bell rang while the Vexen teacher was talking about an assignment do tomorrow, that he was passing out. I looked down at the sheet, it was all easy questions. Lucky me for **years** of this god forsaken education, please note the sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! How are all of my readers, this wonderful, somewhat clear day? It is kind of cloudy where I live. **

**Anyway, I am proud to post the seventh chapter of ABF! I am, unfortunally, getting a blood test on Friday, and I am going to register for my high school tomorrow. So please do not expect an update real soon. However I will try to upload before Sunday. **

**Also, when I am close to being finished with ABF, which won't be for a little bit, I am going to post another series on Fictionpress. So I will inform you all before I do, and give you the site if you want to read it.**

**Love CraZedPanDA93**


	9. Ch 8 Axel POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 8**

**Axel POV**

After the bell rang, Vexen gave the class some "easy" homework, or so he says. I highly doubt it. I glanced at Roxas when we, meaning Demyx, Roxas, and I, got the 'easy' homework.

He quickly glanced over and smirked at it like he understood it, when he just got here! I looked at the homework and the questions were like superbly duper hard! We haven't even got to the section! The stupid lunatic probably wants us to look it up in the 40 pound book we have.

I grumbled under my breath as I picked up my awesome book bag. It had flames on the fabric while there were loads of pins on the strap and front pocket. My favorite pin was 'I need adult supervision.' I always smiled when I thought of that pin.

"Hey, Axie, why are you so happy? You're smiling." Demyx practically chirped into my ear. I swear one of these days he will make someone deaf.

"It's nothing Dem. Hey, you have P.E. next right?" I asked Dem while looking at him through the corner of eye.

"Yuppers," Demyx said, "Zexy in the class too!" God Dem could practically give another country some of his happiness and **still** have enough to be the way he is.

As Dem and I walked down the hall, taking a right, heading towards the gym, we mindlessly chatted about what happened during the weekend when Dem wasn't at my house. Dem spends about most of his day during the weekends at my house and sometimes Zexion's. Last week, we went to go see Iron Man, which I enjoyed very much. Zexion, however, didn't like it very much, he said that he would much rather enjoy watching the Dark Knight, which we were going to see next week probably.

"…So then I said, why not use a potato masher on the sucker!" Demyx said, cracking up. I chuckled as we walked into the locker room. The locker room was overly hot, kinda like a sauna caused by all the steam from the hot showers.

I believe, no know, that Dem say Zexion before me because he was running towards him, and basically jumped him. Poor Zexy didn't know what hit him; well he did but wasn't expecting it. I chuckled as they both tumbled onto the floor with Dem on top of Zexy. Dem had a big smile on this kid like face while Zexion was shouting at Demyx to get off of him and stop making a scene.

However a scene was already being made. I saw blond out of the corner of my eye and saw Roxy. I think that suits him well. After all he does look like a girl. I saw that Roxas was turning his head and I quickly turned my head the other way, almost giving me whiplash.

I heard the rustle of clothing and I pulled my shirt over my head while standing next to my locker. As expected I had my locker next to Zexion and Dem. I then pulled off my pants, leaving me in my boxers that said 'hot stuff' and my plain black wife beater.

As I dug through my locker looking for my silver and black uniform, I could feel eyes staring at me. I looked up and saw that no one was looking. I shrugged before I dug through dirty socks and towels again. I found the uniform at the bottom of the locker.

I pulled the silver t-shirt over my head and pulled the plain black shorts up. The shirt went down to the back pockets of my pants if I was wearing them and the shorts went past my knees a bit. I looked at my left and saw the Zexion was already dressed out and the he was waiting for me and Dem, I think.

As soon as I was done I stood next to him and saw the Dem was still pulling up his shorts. He smiled as he was done. He turned his head and looked around and smiled as he spotted it, or should I say them.

"Roxy!" he cried before placing his arm around Roxy's shoulders. I saw Roxy look at Dem in surprise as the arm was placed casually over his shoulder. Probably thinking that no one would be his friend till at least the second day.

"So are you ready to head to class?" Demyx said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Um…I guess" Roxy muttered quietly, slowly trudging toward the door as the annoying, high pitch bell rang, making the whole room seem like we were inside that bell.

"We should go," Zexion said, also walking to the door. I figured that would be a pretty wise idea and headed out with him.

"So what day next week do you want to see Dark Knight?" I asked as we took a sharp turn the left and opened the doors to the gym.

"How does Saturday sound? Because that will give Dem time to try and understand the homework." Zexion said, his voice like a whisper.

"Sure," I replied, smiling slightly.

When I looked up, everyone, including Dem, was sitting on the floor, in a half a circle around a very tall blond with spiky hair. Zexion and I walked near the end of the circle next to Roxas, who was nodding his head to whatever Dem was saying. I heard a deep voice clear his voice before talking.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Cloud Strife. Nice to meet all of you students. Once I call out your name, please raise your hand or say 'here'." Mr. Strife said with a think notebook in his left hand and a nice pen in his other hand.

"David Brockmier?"

"Here!" A young male teenager said, with thick black rimmed glasses. Cloud went down the list, calling people I don't know and/or care about.

"Axel Takeshi?" Huh? He called me? I think I should answer right about…now!

"Here." I said looking up to see Cloud's blue eyes looking at me, or it's more like through me.

He said a couple more names before saying, "Roxas?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Roxas said beside Dem. I could have sworn I heard Cloud chuckle say something about crankiness for lack of…chocolate? What?

Roxas was the last one to be called so Cloud tucked the book under his arm and say, "Ok! To start out for a warm up, you all will run five laps. And you start," he said, pulling his watch out so he could see," now!" Cloud finished, yelling.

Almost everyone groan and complained in some way shape or form except for Zexion and Roxas. I jogged the first lap, getting warmed up and yelled to Roxy who was slightly behind me," Hey Roxy, you wanna race?" I smirked when his face got heated up, or at least looked like it got heated up, and his expression turned from indifference to pissed.

"Whatever," he said to me. I took that as a yes, and quickly went all out. My second lap turned to my third, forth, and finally to my fifth. As I stopped I looked behind me and saw that Roxy wasn't running on the track. He wasn't right behind me, and he wasn't even near me. I quickly looked around and saw that he was on the benches, talking to Cloud.

I jogged over there and said, smirking smugly," You give up?"

Roxas looked up from whatever he was talking to with Cloud and said," I finished when you were on your third lap. You run kinda slow." Then went back to talking with Cloud, like he had never said anything to begin with. I stopped walking towards him and I think my jaw dropped. While I was on my third lap, he had already finished four more laps?!

"Might want to close your mouth before you get bugs in there." Cloud said, with no expression on his face, but clearly laughter in his eyes. I closed my mouth and walked towards Roxas and plopped down next to Roxas, looking out for Zexion and Dem.

* * *

**A/N: 'ello! Finally the 8th chapter of ABF is up! Yay! Ok, well I went to my thingy for the High School and I have my scheduale! I can't wait to learn French! And I got my like fifty pound books. So High School might be Hell. -insert laugh here-**

**Anywho, I will update soon.**

**Love CraZedPanDA93**


	10. Ch 9 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 9**

**Roxas POV**

I walked into the locker room right behind Demyx, Zexion, and Axel. The room was like a volcano's guest room without any air conditioning. I saw that the other people were undressing and then putting on some tacky black and silver P.E. uniform.

Inwardly I gagged at the shorts. They would be like short shorts on me, most likely. I went to my locker, which was number one hundred and thirteen. My locker was only four down from Demyx. Demyx was right next to Axel. Zexion was one down from Axel but no one was in between Zexion and Axel leaving number one hundred and seven empty.

As I looked over at the group, I was thankful that my heart had stopped a long time ago pumping the blood all over in my body. The sight I was met with would have made me blush like I had a fever; the irony of the thought of me, a vampire, getting a sickness of any form. Anyway, I am getting off track, I saw Axel, a very good looking guy, taking off his shirt. He had some muscles, even though he looked anorexic. His hair fell down as he lifted his shirt over his head, and threw the piece of cloth into his overly stuffed locker.

He lifted his head and began to look around him, and I went back to dressing. I quickly pulled off my t-shirt and pants and pulled on the ridiculous shirt and the surprisingly long, at least on me, shorts. The shorts fell down a few inches past my knees. I saw that almost everyone was out of the locker room except a selective few and Zexion, Demyx, and Axel.

"Roxy!" I heard the shout before I saw out of the corner of my eye, the said blond fly towards me, and I had déjà vu feeling. You know the ones where you have to stop for a moment and think about it. Then there are times where you don't remember what you did that made you feel like that.

Back to the "now", I felt a heavy human arm on my shoulders, like I was a very good friend on Demyx. Which I am not, just to get that out in the open.

"Are you ready to head to class?" Demyx asked, smiling at me.

"Um…I guess." The way I said it sounded like a question, even to me. I felt like I needed to get away, and the rushing blood in the group wasn't helping me one but. I walked slowly toward the door of the overly hot locker room. I walked slowly so they could catch up to me if they wanted to because if they wanted to, they could.

As I was walking through the big gym doors, I heard that slightly behind me, a pair of quite feet coming out of the locker room. That was most likely Zexion. I saw that Cloud was standing next to the entrance of the doors. I nodded as I passed him. He just glanced at me before going back to his little school notebook of doom or something else that will kill someone or something.

I sat in the back of the circle of people. I saw that Axel and Zexion came into the gym talking about something, with Demyx coming up right behind them. I could remotely hear 'Dark Knight' and 'Saturday', maybe they were making plans on going to see the new movie that just came out 'Dark Knight'.

Oh I remember when they had come out with the worst special effects for the movie, now that I think about it, in 1966. Then they made a remake of that one in 1989, which was ok. This one is 99.9 going to have better effects. I enjoyed the joker in 1989; I do believe his actor was…um…It has been a while since I have remembered the actor…Ah! His actor was Jack Nicholson. He did a good job playing the messed up "clown", even though the Joker was never a "clown". He was an evil villain! Not a clown, even though he did a good job dressing up as a clown.

I saw that Demyx ran out from behind them and sat down next to me. Soon as he sat down, Axel and Zexion sat down too.

"Hey Roxy! How are you?" The dimwitted or I think he is, blond said.

"Good." I said, looking at Cloud, telling him that I would kill him if he didn't start the class. He looked up at me and the other students and walked towards the group.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Cloud Strife. Nice to meet all of you students. Once I call out your name, please raise your hand or say 'here'." Cloud said, not looking up for the notebook.

"David Brockmier?" was the first name he started with.

"Here" Said a nervous voice from the front. He was probably one of those kids that get picked on.

As Cloud went down the list, he said Demyx's name and Zexion's name.

"Axel Takeshi?" He said, as he checked off the last student.

"Here" I heard his smooth voice say.

As he checked off Axel, he said, "Roxas?"

"Yeah, I'm here" I said, still mad at him that he didn't stop Sora and his stupid joke this morning.

Cloud just chuckled and said under his breath so that I could hear, "Don't have to be so grumpy that you didn't get your chocolate. I mentally was fuming at him. Stupid butt face.

After Cloud called my name he quickly scanned to make sure that he got everyone, before tucking that notebook under his arm. "Ok! To start out for a warm up, you all will run five laps. And you start," Cloud said as he looked at his watch on his wrist, "Now!" He finished by shouting at the students, which made almost all of them jump.

They slowly walked out of the gym, groaning about how many laps they had to do. It was pitiful at how today's kids will complain at how much they have to work now. In the days I was living, I chuckle as I head outside; I spent most of the day working doing multiple chores a day. They were getting lazy and whiney. I quickly began a nice, steady jog for my first lap.

I saw the Axel was ahead of me by a couple of feet. He looked back at me and said," Hey Roxy, you wanna race me?" I looked at him for a minute, processing why he was calling me Roxy like Demyx, then said," Whatever." Just look like I didn't care, I also shrugged my shoulders. I saw him smirk and I immediately got mad. He thought that he could beat me? A vampire, well he is so screwed then.

Very few vampires have a special ability that makes them stand out. For instance, Sora can read minds. Sometimes that is a very bad thing like when you want to keep a secret a secret. Other times like when a hunter is after you and they have a plan.

Cloud is also another special one, but he doesn't have a 'power' per say, when he was human, or so we think, he is a master of martial arts. Any type actually. That **really** helps when on hand-to-hand combat.

I can transport from place to place in a matter of seconds, with others or not, as long as I know where I am going. So I guess the helps too, when running away for hunters.

Anyway, as Axel was on his third lap, I had finished all fives of my laps. I think, I am not sure because I have a feeling that I ran more than five laps. I remember passing the David kid I think nine times. So I think I did nine laps. Yup, I did nine laps.

I saw that Cloud had his head in his hands as I sat down a bleacher up from and I decided it was time to find out how bad it is to have class with Sora as a student. "So, how was class with Sora?" I asked, smirking when he shuddered. "That bad?" I teased. He just looked up at me and glared at me. He knew I knew how bad class was with Sora.

Back in the old school we had, I had P.E. class with Sora. He was like a little kid with coffee. The school had hired a total of four teachers before we left. I remember that Sora was sad when he left, probably because the teachers were thinking badly about him. I was pissed at them, the school's educators, thinking badly of a "Precious Student" or so they say that he was one of theirs. So before we left, I wanted to make them feel so bad that they wouldn't do that to anyone else.

I had taken spray paint and teleported into all of the classes that Sora was called a "Precious Student" and drew horrifying pictures that would most likely scar them. I also went into their houses and had altered their happy, rainbow filled dreams and made them their worst and most realistic nightmares. I really enjoyed it because one of the teachers, I do believe his name was Mr. Fruit, and he 

was scared of…Girl Scout cookies. I laughed when I had found this out. So I enjoyed torturing him till this day. I made him being eaten by those overly minty mint cookies and every month or so, I would send him a box full of minty mint cookies. I never did give him a return address. Although it was annoying when he would move and I found out when he moved I would buy him two boxes full of mint cookies.

As I finished remembering this…this…refreshing memory, I asked Cloud what was with the notebook.

"Just grades of how the class is doing and participating." He said as he looked out to the slow kid running. " You give up?" I heard Axel's voice. He said though it wasn't like the voice was smooth when he had answered Cloud, his voice sounded like he was out of breath. As I looked up, I saw that Axel was walking up to us, looking smug and all tall-and-mighty even though he was sweating. I knew that I wasn't even damp near on my neck or forhead.

"I finished when you were on your third lap. You run kinda slow." After I said that I went back to talking to Cloud, making sure my eyes never left what Cloud was saying. However I saw that out of the corner of my eye, Axel had stopped walking and his mouth was hanging open. To tell the truth, he looked really stupid. Like he was told that whatever game he like and was coming out, just got canceled or it was out of stock. I saw that Cloud was looking at Axel with laughter in his eyes and it was clearly funny to anyone who could see it.

I also looked at Axel when Cloud said, "Might want to close your mouth before you get bugs in there." Axel abruptly closed his mouth and tried to walk as nonchalant as he could with his broken and/or damaged pride next to me and plopped down next to me. He made the metal bleachers clank. Axel was looking out towards the group of running people.

I also looked and I saw the Zexion was walking towards us, without an sweat on him, which was weird, and Demyx was next to him chatting happily with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for reading Artificial Blood Flavoring Chapter 9. I am truely sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been reading Eclispe and I will shortly begin Breaking Dawn. I already saw Dark Knight and REALLY enjoyed that, can't wait till it comes out. Anyway, for those who haven't seen it, I will not try to spoil the Movie, but I am truely sorry if i do.**

**Love CraZedPanDA93**


	11. Ch 10 Axel POV

**A/N: Ok, I now just noticed that I never say this. Well starting now I am. I do not own anything in the story, except for my witty filled sense of humor, I think.**

* * *

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 10**

**Axel POV**

As Demyx and Zexion walked up to walked up to us, which were Roxy, Mr. Strife, and I, I took notice to Roxy. Or more importantly, what he was lacking. He said he ran five laps faster than me, then shouldn't he have at least some sweat? I mean, I sprinted all the way and I have at least half a bucket of sweat coming off of me. But I found that his skin didn't even look damp! I am on the track team and even our fastest runner, I think his name is Siefer, has some sweat coming off of him when he runs five laps at top speed.

Demyx jumped in front of my view as I was looking at the insanely slow runners. I looked at him and he was starting to sweat a little. If you couldn't see it was, you could smell it was. I backed away from his soon-to-be smelling body.

"So, who won?" He asked us, being Roxy and I. I saw that Roxy was starting to get a smug smile on his soft looking lips.

"Who do you think Demyx?" Roxy said to Dem.

"Um…did Axey win? Because he is on the track team and he is like 'Zoom!'." Demyx said, making his hand go horizontal like a race car.

I heard Mr. Strife chuckle and I saw that Roxy was smiling.

"Well, Mr."Zoom" lost to me." He said, smiling at Dem's shocked face.

"Wow! Then you're like…you're like…double zoom!" Dem said smiling, as he clapped his hands, like he had figured some big equation. I saw that behind him Zexion was just rolling his eyes at Dem's very childish way of describing how face Roxy was.

While we were talking about stupid things with Roxy like the old version of The Dark Knight, and some of the teachers he would have to deal with, I noticed that everyone was done running and chatting with each other.

Cloud stood up and shouted," Okay, I want all of you guys to come over here so we can talk."

Slowly the bleachers became filled with sweaty people…Disgusting.

"Alrightly than, I want all of you to stand up and say something about yourself. I don't care if it is your fetish with feet, your favorite hobby, movie or whatever; I just want you to say something." He said, while sending Roxy a glance that said, 'Yes you too.'

"Okay let us start at the top with…you, with the blue hair stripes." And slowly, one by one by one of us, we stood and began to say things about ourselves. One of them liked to speak Pig Latin. Which I was like, what the heck is Pig Latin? But soon, it came down to our small group of four.

Dem stood up eagerly and said," Hi, I am Demyx Kenshiu. I like to swim and surf. Oh! I also like to spend time with my bestest friends forever!"

I heard some 'Aw's in the crowd as they probably were thinking how sweet Dem was for saying all of that.

Zexion sighed before standing up. "I'm Zexion Kioshi. I like to read old book." He finished before sitting down.

I smiled and said," I am Axel Takeshi and I like fire. I love fire actually. I like to spend time with my friends and watch movies." I said before sitting down, chuckling when I heard most of the girl population and some of the guys sigh almost dreamily.

I glanced over at Roxy and he was glaring at Mr. Strife. He stood and muttered," I am Roxas Strife an-"He was interrupted by the teacher.

"Why, why dear Roxas. You will need to speak louder so the other in the back to hear you." He said, with amusement in his blue eyes. Roxy glared at him murderously, before starting up again. Only this time he was louder then he usually is.

"My name is Roxas Strife. I like to read and like the chocolate brand Oblivion." He said, seething while sitting down on the loud bleacher without making too much noise. I could most people muttering and making 'Uck' sounds. I have only tried a piece of the chocolate but I didn't like it. It was a _lot_ to bitter and metallic tasting for myself. I know that Dem doesn't like it either but I know that Zexion does.

At least now I know that they share some of the same taste in shitty chocolate.

Mr. Strife told us that was all and that we can hit the showers. Happily I stripped into my boxers and walked into the showers. Ok, I know it is weird to walk in your boxer in a shower, but don't fret. I have another pair. I just quickly rinsed off that sweat that was dried on my skin and was walking out of the showers with a towel over my red hair.

I looked around and saw that only Roxas and Zexion and a couple more people were out of the showers getting dressed into their street clothes. I saw that Roxy had some muscles but not as much as I did. Even though I look very anorexic, I am not. I just have a really fast digestion system.

He was skinny but not as skinny as I was. He began to put on his tight pants, and I began to wish to pull them off. Wait! I mean, um… ok, there is no way to make that sound **not** perverted so I am not even going to try. I saw that his navy blue boxer had wording on them. I think it said, "I bite" but I am not sure, because I was only glancing out of my eye as I was getting dressed.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and his hair was only flattened for a second before going back to the way it was before. I pulled my shirt over my head, and I noticed that I had already had my pants on. When did I do that? Maybe I did it while I was ogling Roxy.

The bell rang and I grabbed my book as I headed to my next class, which was Social Studies, with Leon. I sighed, as I began to tune out everyone and make my way to class. I sat in the back of the classroom and doodled in my notebook. I drew a sword and other weapons. I then drew, without even using my brain, Roxy. I drew his spiky hair that looked so soft. His big blue eyes, which always would put the sky to shame for me; his pink lips which would always look kissable. I looked down and saw that I drew a picture of Roxas, smiling. Even though I haven't seen him smile, only frown, smirk and seethe, I hoped his smile would put this picture to shame.

I sighed as I thought of what I was feeling. I mean, did I like him? I couldn't! I just meet him! I didn't even know what stuff he likes, besides that chocolate.

I heard the bell ring, signaling the class to leave. I gathered my stuff and headed towards that door. I didn't pay attention in the class, only productive thing I did was draw a good picture of Roxy, who I wasn't sure about what I felt for him. I just met that kid!

I headed for my locker and put in my combination, 13-8-21. It flung open and I put my books into the small locker. I had my book bag hanging in front of and I put my homework in there. Which I had that stupid piece of paper in Science and I think that was it for my classes before Lunch. I closed my locker and headed for the cafeteria, which would always be loud and cramped.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my readers. I want to thank you for reading this chapter of ABF. I am sorry to say but this might be the last time in a while that I will upload a chapter. I am starting high school and it is going to be heck for me. I will try to post as soon as I can. **

**Um... a warning, I guess I could call this, but I am going to try and switch up on how I type the 12th chapter, since they have lunch together. Again, I will do that in the 12th chapter. **

**Sorry I haven't upload again. I have been addicted to Wonderland, which is an Online RPG. Again, sorry for the long delay on updating.**

**Love CraZedPanDA93**


	12. Ch 11 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 11**

**Roxas POV **

I closed my locker, and walked away from the old over used metal traps. I don't have a lock for my locker. SO then would it be just an "er" since there was no lock to make the metal door keepers, "locker." I am pretty sure that Sora would have the same ideas or even more retarded ideas then me.

I walked through the glass doors, hearing the hustling and bustling of the students. Many of them had already got there lunch and were eating the food while talking. No manners at all. Just have a mouthful and talk.

No break, no nothing. I almost wanted to barf up the nonexistent "food" in my stomach. I saw that Sora was sitting with Demtx, Zexion and Axel, chatting away about something. Even though I could hear them from a mile away, I couldn't do to the chatter of the student body.

I walked up to the group and saw that there was only one chair left. Sora read my thoughts, I think, and turned my direction and waved. I slightly smiled at my brother and slightly quickened my pace so I could get there faster.

As I got to the seat, it was in my hand. The slightly warmer plastic in my hand, but, alas, my golden cup was taken from my by a she-devil.

The she-devil had auburn hair and was wearing a short dress that barely went to mid-thigh on her skinny legs. It was a pink and had a white undershirt barely covering her boobs.

"Oh, hi, Axel ! Like how are you!" She said looking at Axel. Her eyes were full of want. It almost made me want to slap the back of her head, which would rattle because the almost pea-sized brain that, was in there. She turned her head and looked at Sora and her eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Oh my God! Are you one of the new students? My name is Kairi!" The she-devil screeched, I think I might just call her Banshee or something around that general direction.

I saw Sora smile and fight off laughing, maybe because of the fakeness coming off of the Banshee or my thoughts. Was it my thoughts?

Sora nodded his head, telling me that I was right, score one for Roxas, while answering the Whore Banshee's question," Hi! You are so totally right! I am a new kid, how did you know?"

Thank god I was standing behind her because I was rolling my eyes at this. Axel and Demyx were trying their hardest not to laugh. Zexion just was reading a book, a new one from the last hour I had him in. It was called, Grimm's Grimmest.

I was getting very tired on my feet so I decided that it was time to enter the conversation.

"Hey, could you get up?" I said, trying to polite while sound like I was annoyed at the same time.

"Like, what did you say? Because I don't think this is your spot. I don't see you name on it." She scoffed, yes scoffed at me. I took a calming breath and was about to say something till Axel said something.

"Hey Roxas! Why don't you sit here?" He said, while patting his lap. I just stared at him for a moment, two moments, and I would say that a third was pushing the moment staring.

"Whatev." I said, trying to calm my inside slightly while I walked around the table and sat on the very edge of his knee. I sat my bookbag next to his.

I looked at Sora and saw that he was about to laugh, like full out exploding laugh. I looked at Demyx and saw that he was turning away from us, the whole table, and was "coughing". When I say "coughing" I mean, very horribly trying to cover up his laughing.

Over my shoulder, I looked at Axel to see him smiling a Kairi," So what were you saying Kairi?" He magically said that with a straight face. No idea how but he did it. Zexion looked up from his book and his usual stoic face, which I could only guess was usually like that, had amusement written all over it.

Back at Kairi, she looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth went from open to close with a 3 second time period.

"What the hell Axel?! You know that we are going out!" Ms. Banshee screeched out loud, almost making my ears bleed.

I looked over at Axel and his expression went to straight, amusement to confusion.

"What the hell have you been smoking? We aren't going out. Hell, I don't even like you, you she-devil." He said.

"Axel, she isn't a she-devil." I said, and his expression went from Kairi to me. "She is more like a Banshee from Hell." I continued on. He cracked a smile on wonderfully handsome face. If I had a heart, it would be pumping a mile a minute thanks to him.

Kairi just turned bright red before running off toward the exit, with her bright pink bag.

After a millisecond later, everyone was laughing. I chuckled and moved to get off Axel's boney yet comfortable knee. He was chuckling still when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

I could feel my eyes widen at the jester he did, probably not knowing that I was trying to get back up. So I tried to move again, but feel his hand tighten around my cold wrist. So he knew that I was trying to get back up. I just sighed and looked at the lunch table; there was only two lunches and three water container that you couldn't see through. Axel and Demyx, were both eating greasy, fatty pizza and Zexion, Sora and I had the containers.

"So Zexion, why aren't you eating?" Sora said.

"I could ask you and Roxas the same question." Zexion shot back at Sora.

"Touché." I said to him.

"So Roxy," Axel said from behind me," what is in the container?" He said while trying to reach for the drink. I quickly snatched the container out of his reach without using my powers. "N-Y-O-B!" I said and crossed my arms over my chest with the container in one hand.

Suddenly, I felt the warmth of the blood in the container go, I looked over to see that Demyx had taken the container and was going to take a swig of the blood, animal's blood by the way.

Sora, out of the corner of my eye, had his eyes wide and was shouting, "No!" along with me as I reached out for the container. Unfortunally, I didn't make it before he took a drink. His face went from his original color to green, as he shot up and made his way to the bathroom.

I looked at Axel and he was surprised that his friend had bolted to the door, knocking innocent bystanders out of his path. I didn't need to be a minder-reader to know that part of the information.

Axel just looked at me, still having shock written over his face and said," What the hell was in the drink." I felt stuck and managed to say, somehow not wavering," Just some old spice that we got in Germany before we left." I picked up the, luckily, not spilt drink.

Seconds later, Demyx was walking slowly back holding his stomach. He groaned as he sat down in his seat.

"That didn't taste so good a second time coming up." He said as his head rolled back, and he closed his eyes. After second later we started talking on a lighter subject, school and classes. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Zexion would look up at me with something in his eyes. I am not sure what it was, and I didn't want to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and long time no see, my dear readers! I am happy to find out that you guys don't hate me enough to start getting out the pitchforks and flames so I will write...Right? -insert laugh here-**

**I want you to know that I am hating school and the homework. I will be going to pointfest next weekend so Rock On my fellow fans! **

**Some drama happenin' at my school. Very annoying, but I can't help it. So BLAH! -insert laugh here-**

**So please don't try and kill me but thos rejoice that I have gave you the gift of Ch 11 of ABF. Oh! Before I forget, I will not be doing the different point of views on the same topic anymore. Sorry to say but the story needs to pick up the pace and I think this is the way it will. So lets hope for the best.**

**Love CraZedPanDA93**


	13. Ch 12 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 12**

**Roxas POV**

Ok so after lunch, I went to my fifth hour class with Miss Jenny. We had basically just decided on what we were going to paint for the final semester grade. Phht, way too early for that; I already knew what I was planning on painting; a picture of the hills in Germany when I was with my "parents." Ok, well, they are just like my parents so I shouldn't be so…um…obvious about it. I sighed mentally in my head.

When I was just born, or reborn I should say, they, my vampire parents, had taken me in. At that time, it was only me and them. We had traveled from Germany to Rome, Japan to Australia, and then that was when Cloud came into the family.

I shook my head, no need to be thinking about this now. I would only be lost in thought for more than an hour or five. I looked back at my blank canvas while everyone was already sketching what they were drawing. I had just drawn my rough draft of the mountains when Miss Jenny had told the class to go ahead and clean up. When I mean clean up, I mean shut up and hurry the fuck up so that you can leave. I had just put up my canvas when the bell had rung. I ran to my book bag and rushed out the door to my social studies with Mr. Leonheart.

As I headed around the corner, I saw that Mr. Leonheart and Cloud, I mean CLOUD, were talking. I mean, having a conversation. One that is like, "Oh! How are you?" type of conversation. I even saw more happiness that when he was talking to mom and dad. Cloud was very fond of mom and dad. They were just like his mother and father when he was, in terms, alive. Actually, in vampire years, I am older than him. Even though he was twenty when he was changed, and I was fifteen when was got into the family. I had been a vampire for more than fifty years. I was his "elder."

Cloud glanced over the Social studies teacher and saw me. He had a very small smile, to the untrained eye it would be just nothing but his mouth moving. I waved to him as I walked past him, into the cold class room. I could feel the teacher's eyes follow me to the back of the room next to Zexion.

"Hey, how's that book?" I had asked as I relaxed into the chair. He just shrugged and continued to read the book, which was about fairytales. Not the, "Oh, look! It is a cute bunny," no, I mean, the bloody ones.

"What story you on?" I had asked, even with one minute left and Cloud still talking to the teacher.

"The one with the blind guy," he had muttered turning the page.

"Oh! That one! That is one of my favorites." Truth be told, I had read copy that mom and dad had. They had one of the original handwritten copies, even with notes on the side. It was…very interesting, I guess.

At home, I was reading the Lightening Thief. I had heard from Sora that was one of his favorites, when he decides to pick up a book.

Anyway, when I had pulled my thoughts out of the book I was reading this morning, Mr. Leonheart had just walked in, waving goodbye to Cloud. He looked towards the class and grumbled about having stupid kids in his class. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Zexion had chuckled slightly and put his book away.

"Anyway class, for the sake of the new kid, I will remind you all to call me Mr. Leon. Mr. Leonheart was my father. Anyway, why doesn't the new kid stand up and introduce himself." He said, sitting down in his chair in the front of the class.

Why, dear god in heaven, why do they always do this? I had stood up and said, "My name is Roxas. That is all you will need to know." I had sat back down and looked at the clock. Oh, how I wish I could speed time up. Anyway, I can't so I just sat there and took notes on the Spartan culture; which I knew already.

I was thanking the head man, whoever he or she is, that class was over. I walked out of the next to Zexion.

"So…what class you have next?" I had asked Zexion as we made the same right turn.

"Language Arts, Merlin," he muttered.

"Same here." I said as we walked into the classroom. And there was the teacher, dressed in a blue dress shirt…and oh my god, a pair of blue jeans. That was just tacky looking. He had his feet propped up on the desk reading a book called, "A Wizard's Guide to Success".

That hour when by faster for me than any of my other classes; maybe it was because I was going to be getting some food this afternoon. Maybe it was because I could get back to my book. I really don't care the reason but I was out of my chair when the bell had rung.

I was already outside to the car when I had seen that Sora and Cloud were coming out too. I had looked at Sora, then to Cloud. We were on a mission and no one was going to stop us…except maybe a red head that had jumped on me from behind.

I could hear his footsteps and his breathing before he had hit me. I could have kept him up but I had to play the part so when he hit me I went with the flow. I had fallen to the ground, my arms trying to catch my fall. I heard laughter and saw Cloud and Sora's feet by my face. I saw the marker mark I had gotten on Cloud's shoes when he had bought them. He was pissed for a day but then forgot about it for a while.

"Damn it Axel, get off of me! You're heavy." I had said, 'struggling' to get up. He had chuckled and then gotten up. I pushed myself up and stood by my brothers.

"What do you want Axel? We have something to do Asap." I had said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is it wrong to want to spend time with my new friends, Roxy?" He had said, grinning down at me. Damn my shortness!

"Well. Why don't you just come over another time? We need to go." I said as I piled in the back of the seat of Focus. Damn I love this car; it is a very nice car.

"Aw, I am hurt Roxy!" He said, placing his hand over his heart dramatically, "You don't want to spend time with me; after what happened at lunch too!" He said, still playing hurt. Cloud gave me a look, one that said 'You-will-tell-me-about-this-later'. Damn Axel and his big mouth!

"Well, I will just see you tomorrow alright." I had said with a sigh. I was getting hungry and we needed to go. Even Sora looked uncomfortable.

Sora climbed in the front and Cloud driving, we had finally gotten away. We were just chilling out to till 'Shake it' by Metro Station came on. It was on my Ipod, which was hooked up.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's stirring me up (here we go now)  
_

We had just turned down the mountain road when Cloud had decided to speak. "So Roxas, care to tell me what happened at lunch? From what I saw, it must have been pretty big." Sora was trying not to laugh, while I just ducked my head and sighed. If I had blood anywhere, it would be in my face at the moment. Damn you, Axel!

_  
Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  
_

Might as well get it over with, so I started out, "Well, you see Cloud, what had happened was, I was walking down to my spot at lunch, which was right next to Sora. One that he had even took time to save for me. Well when I was about two feet away from the chair, this…this…Banshee, yeah a fricking banshee," I had said that while looking at the trees passing by," had taken my spot, one that I was clearly walking towards. Well, after I had politely," Cloud gave me a look that said 'Yeah-right' so I added, "and yes I mean politely, asked her to get up from she wouldn't get up. So then Axel had offered me a spot…on his lap "I had whispered softly even though I knew he would hear it. "And then the banshee left after that, and all life was good. The end, now leave me alone." I had finished, looking out the window._  
_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (eyes are in a straight stare)  
You're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (i could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's stirring me (here we go now)

Cloud was quite for a while, just driving deeper and deeper into the mountains, where all the good animals would be. Finally he said," Well…alrighty then." Sora had burst out laughing after that comment, and Cloud and I had looked at him like he was nuts; which he was.

Cloud had stopped the car in a wide enough area where it was easy to see for us and not for humans. We had opened the car doors and stepped into the woods. I am sniffed the air. Ah, it smells almost good enough to eat. I had smelt my favorite to my left, a pack of deer. Let the feast begin and we were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my very nice readers! Sorry for the delayed, overly delayed chapter. ^^" So yeah. Well school is going well so all is good at the moment. :D I have read some new books, and listen to new things so I will try to add them into the new chapters in the future. So yea, there is the chapters. Hope it is good, please review and tell me somethings you would like me to add like any books, music, ect. so yeah. ~Love, CraZedPanDA93**


	14. Ch 13 Roxas POV

**Artificial Blood Flavoring**

**Ch 13**

**Roxas POV**

It was about twilight when we had gotten our fill; we piled into Cloud's car after we had met up near the clearing. It was quite as we drove home, only listening to the sound made from the band play, which was Bullets for My Valentine. I had sung with them, in my head which caused Sora to chuckle, as they sung "All These Things I Hate".

_Torn apart at the seams as my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling the situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like  
_

I watched the trees fly by, all the colors blending together into red, yellow, orange, and brown colors almost all becoming one. It was…relaxing. Only the music had clashed with my relaxation.

_Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap  
_

It was only about a week till Thanksgiving, well for the humans, it would be just a feast on animals for us. It was the only time we would make things out of the blood, like tomato soup or something around that.

_  
Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty (honesty, honesty)  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me wha-_

The song was cut off when Cloud had turned off the car. I am always listening to a song and someone, cough-Cloud-cough, turns off the car. It is annoying. Anyway, I had walked into the apartment, after walking up two flights of steps. It had three bedrooms, which we didn't use, one bathroom, which we did use, and a kitchen.

I had walked into my room when pulled out the book I was reading this morning, City of Embers. It was almost finished with it too. It was so far ok. I pulled out my IPod, which had over one thousand songs on it. I put it on random and was listening to Queen, Another One Bites the Dust while reading City of Embers.

I was only two pages when I had heard soft footsteps coming towards my room. I think it was Cloud because even though Sora was a vampire, he was very…human like. This would mean the he had a louder foot step, slightly tanner skin, and be in a very light 'sleep'. Lucky him, he gets the luxury of sleeping, when Cloud and I can't.

Cloud had opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. I glanced at him, and then continued to read.

"So, what do you wanted to do for Thanksgiving?" he had asked as he looked around the room at the posters I had up on the walls. The Fray, a poster of the Dark Knight, pictures that I had drawn, and many more things on my wall.

I shrugged as I listened to 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance, only if they knew the truth.

"It doesn't matter to me. I do want some bear though, that stuff fills me up." Literally, it does, I had said, turning the page.

"Ok, your highness, we will have your bear on a special patter with…a piece of some redhead…if you know what I mean." Cloud said, smirking smugly as he walked down the hallway to his room. If I could blush, it would be slightly pink.

I closed the book and sat there, watching time slowly slip through my fingers. Not that I had a small amount, no, I had all the time in the world. A curse to watch it tic slowly by, taking away my loved ones. My friends, my human family…my memories of my human life. They have me getting fuzzier and fuzzier by each year.

It has been about a week since my first day of school. Everything has gone well so far. Nothing has exploded, only I wish the Banshee would though. That would be nice. I looked at my nightstand covered with my cell phone, bottles of unfinished meals, and my alarm clock. I had kept all of the certificates from my pass years of graduations. Sora and Cloud did the same too. They just head their stuff better than me.

It was 6 am and school didn't start till 8:30 so I could get ready and go someplace or just chill and then get ready. The first choice was better. I grabbed the necessary things and head for the bathroom for my scolding shower. It felt good on my cold skin. It was like a temporary fix for some heat that lasted for about an hour.

The shampoo felt amazing as it took away the dirt from the day before. I stepped out of the shower, grabbing not a puke pink towel but a dark green towel that reminded me of the forest I used to play in my hometown.

Today I decided to a simple outfit, a black and white striped long sleeve shirt since it was cold. I grabbed my light jeans that are ripped on the bottom from me walking on them. I put on my shoes and grabbed my book bag.

I walked past Cloud, who was in the living room writing something down.

"Where are you going?" He asked not looking up from his work.

"I am just going out, maybe eat something and head to a book store or something along those lines. Why?" I said to him.

"Just wondering. See you at school. Don't be late." He said, waving his hand.

I turned and walked out of the door, feeling the cool autumn breeze hit my face. It was very refreshing to feel. I walked down the sidewalk towards the closest book store. I walked through door, which cause a light ring to go through the small store. It smelled like old pages and some coffee. I love this smell, maybe not as much as someone but it was on my top 10 favorite smells. Which is weird because no one really has a top favorite smell, I think?

"Hello, how are you this morning young man?" An elder man, in about it 60s said, looking up from his wore book he was reading.

I looked at him, his reading glasses were on the tip of his nose almost falling off, and he had wrinkles around his face, but he had this calm look throughout his face.

I smiled softly and said, "I am fine, how are you?" It was the polite thing to say back.

"Oh, I am fine, still alive and kicking. What brings you here this early of a morning? Looking for a job, maybe?" He said as he marked his place and closed his book.

"Nah, not really. I am looking for a book, something interesting." I said back to him as he got out from behind the counter.

"Well, that depends on the reader, the type of interests they hold too. What do you think is interesting?" He said smiling at me.

"Um…something that will take some time to read." I replied back to him.

"Well than, let me see what I have for you." He said and walked down the aisles of bookshelves. I waited a couple of minutes before I heard him shout," Found it!"

I walked back down with a book that was a couple of inches thick.

"Here you go; this might take you a couple of days to finish. Would you like to check it out before buying it?" He asked, handing me the book.

"No thanks, I think I will just by it." I said, heading towards the counter.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure. How much will it be?" I said while pulling out my wallet from my back pocket.

"That will be eight dollars." He said while getting the cash register ready.

I handed him the money as I grabbed the book. "See you later." I said as I left the store while putting the book in my bag and headed for the woods with an empty bottle of water.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I know that in this chapter it says stuff about Thanksgiving, the thing is that I was planning on putting this up here before Thanksgiving but I forgot and didn't finish writing this chapter till day because of my finals. Well, here it is, I want to day say Happy Belated Turkey Day and Merry Early Christmas since I probably won't write anything since I will be at my family's house that day. Thank you again for reading this chapter and have nice holidays! **


	15. Ch 14 RoxasAxel POV

I should have paid attention to the book. I swear it would have been easier on everyone if I have just skimmed the first few lines. Save me the embarrassment from yelling out loud and flinging myself out of the chair with the book crashing into someone's face. A certain brunette I know, one that I had yet to get back at for that prank.

"Hey Roxas, what is this?" Sora had said, holding the book away from his face. He was skimming through the pages like I should have done but didn't. "Give it back Sora." I said, holding my hand out for the book.

"What is about Roxas?" He said, not looking at the cover; thank whatever higher being there was for that.

"Nothing, now hand it over!" I said, getting annoyed. Why couldn't he just hand it over like I just asked.

He just smiled and ran down the hall. Oh hell no! I sprinted after him as he made his way to the kitchen, good thing he had some human characteristics, one including slow speed.

I jumped on him and he fell to the floor with a solid 'thud.' I snatched the book before he could say anything.

"Roxas!" Sora said with a whine. "I just wanted to know what you were reading to make you act all embarrassed!"

"Well, you don't get to!" I said, walking away from him, making sure my head was blank. I smirked when I heard him swear under his breath when he didn't get the result that he wanted.

I walked into my room and put the book under my bed. The only part that showed was "The History of the Wisdom Family."

-One Month Later-

It has been a month later and I have gotten closer to Demyx, Zexion, and Axel. It has been very amusing watching Axel and Demyx be idiots with their ideas. But today, today was a special day. A day to watch what you did and what you said, because today Axel was coming over for dinner. I had planned to make Spanish rice. Very simple and easy to hide blood in the sauce, or exchange it for sauce.

I had waited for Axel outside of school so he could get his book and homework for the weekend.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I would have been alone since Reno is away for his company."

I gave a nod in response as we walked to his car. Sora and Cloud had left earlier at lunch for a "dentist" appointment. Ha funny. If we actually saw a dentist, we would scare the hell out of them with our large fangs. That would make the workers and the people waiting for their appointment question the sanity of the doctor.

I slipped into the passenger seat of his car as he was buckling his seat. The car ride was quiet except for the song playing on the radio.

_But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our na-

The song was cut off as Axel pulled into the parking lot and turned off his car. I stepped out of the car and I walked towards the doors of the apartment's main lobby. I quickly nodded my head at the clerk at the main desk; he just waved his head, not taking eyes off of the newspaper he was reading. On the front page it said, "Mass Murder in Numbers across Nation."

I stepped into the old elevator and pressed the number 3 on the dim lighted button. Axel started to whistle 'Shadow of the Day' by Linkin Park. I was thinking of the words as a comfortable silence settled over us. Not too long later the old, creaky elevator stopped and we stepped off quickly, in case it suddenly fell like in the movies.

**Axel POV**

I watched Roxie walk to out of the elevator. "So this is where you live, huh, Roxie?" He turned around and glared at me, however with his blue eyes made it look childish. "Why must you **always** call me that stupid girl name," he muttered, turning around to the elevator. I laughed out loud at choice of words.

Walking to the elevator, I heard him muttering curses and swearing to high heaven. Roxie press the third button. The elevator groaned and shook while going up. I clung to the support rail like it was my life line. Finally the elevator came to a stop. We silently walked to a door with the gold paint falling off of the number nine that is partially there. Roxie took out a dull gray key and unlocked the door.

As I walked into Roxie' apartment, I smelt an odd mixture of chocolate and lavender. The living room was surprisingly clean. I never took Roxie as the neat freak type of guy. I heard Roxie shout from right next to me," Sora! Cloud! I'm home! Oh! And Axel is with me." I chuckled when I heard crashing when things fell to the floor when Sora and Cloud sped out of one of the rooms.

"O-oh, h-hey Roxas. W-what are you doing home so early?" Sora stuttered, with a look of innocence on his face. "Early? Are you kidding me? It is 7 o'clock," Roxie paused while giving Sora and Cloud," What did you too do? I swear if it is drugs I will castrate you both!" Roxas growled at the very end.

_He reminded me of a tiger… or dog…or puppy. Ha that would be funny to see a Roxie-puppy with big unusual blue eyes and short blond hair. Oh! I would squeeze him tli-_

I am snapped out of my daydream by a punch to the shoulder. "Ow! Why did you do that Roxie? I bruise easily," I half whined.

Roxie rolled his eyes," What do you want for dinner?" Oh! I would have some homemade food from my Ro- I mean Roxie. "Um…I don't know. What do you want to make?"

Roxie sighed and began to pull out ingredients. "I guess I will make Spanish rice. Just wait out in the living room till I am done making it." I gulped and slowly trudged out into the living and plopped down onto the couch. Roxie had a nice place. There was a bookshelf in the corner near the TV. I got up and went to the loaded bookshelf. I scanned the books and saw that there were a lot of fiction books. Grabbing a book that read Tithe, I went back to the couch and lie down.

Opening it to the first page, it seemed that the main character was kind of a slut but she wasn't. The beginning was slow but picked up in the second chapter when it evolved this mysterious person. He sounded so damn hot. His name was Roiben. However, that is about how far I had gotten till Roxas called everyone for dinner.

"Hey! The Spanish rice is done!" Roxie yelled. Before I even stood up, I saw a small blur of brown speed its way down to the kitchen. I laughed at his kid like behavior. I, unlike Sora, walked casually into the kitchen. I saw the table set with four plates and two pots in the middle. Why two pots I would never know. Maybe Sora was a pig. I chuckled to myself at that thought as I walked to the table. I sat next to Sora and Roxie with Cloud across from me.

I had a choice of the thicker looking Spanish rice or the soupier looking one. I choose the soupier one and put on my plate. I didn't see that Roxas' face as he saw the texture of food I was about to put in my mouth, nor did I see the look of laughter about to burst from Sora's face. I heard Roxas say wait as I put the food in my mouth.

At first I had tasted the tomatoes, peppers and the onions. Then I tasted this weird metallic tasted that was assaulting my taste bud in a horrible way. I felt my stomach churn and begin to head into my throat and up. I could feel myself begin to sweat but I felt cold all over after a couple of seconds. I think my face was either turning a pale green or a very pale white as I was rushing towards the bathroom but I wasn't too sure on that fact. I think I know how Demyx felt now after that drink. What the hell do they put in their food?!

I heard Sora laughing and a thud, probably him hitting the floor in laughter, and Roxas raising his voice saying how it wasn't funny and then it was slightly mumbled through the sounds of me up chucking my stomach.

I heard very faint footsteps and tilted my head slightly from me worshiping the porcelain god to see Roxie standing there with a damp rag and a brand new toothbrush. I felt relieved when he put the cool rag on my neck and began to rub my back in small light circles.

The churning stopped and I just sat there enjoying the comfort I was getting.

"You done?" Roxas said lightly. I just nodded my head and let it rest on my knees that were on the sides of the toilet.

"Would you like to try the different type of rice or eat it later? We could put in the microwave and nuke it later." Roxas said, still rubbing my back. I just groaned and shook my head.

I slowly began to stand up, making sure that I didn't have to make a quick throw down to get rid of the stuff in my empty stomach. Thankfullly I didn't and I opened up the new toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. It helped a lot to get rid of the aftertaste of vomit. I shot Roxie a thankful look and made my way to the living room where Sora and Cloud were watching a movie. I heard Sora snicker and I just sighed and sat next to him and watched 300 with them in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Just wanted to say that I am very sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I have no excuse to say why this happened so yeah...I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read it even though I might not upload soon. **

**I also would like say a couple of things that just happened to me so I went to the dentist and got my cavity filled and had my mouth numbed. I was enjoying the numbness for a hour or so :D. I am going to get my book and pictures for school in two days so fun-fun! **

**I would also like to include a big thanks to you all. I am happy to get reviews so please tell what you like, don't like and other stuff that you would like to say about this chapter or whatev. ~CraZedPanDA**


	16. Ch 15 Axel POV

**Axel POV**

**Ch 15**

It was a nice Saturday morning, a week after the whole Spanish rice incident, 6 AM I believe. I'm not too sure. I didn't bring my cell or my watch. I just needed to get away. Away from life, people, electronics; I just needed 'me' time. I was walking towards the deeper wood behind the park, just wondering with no true destination in course.

It was about ten minutes into walking into the woods, did the trees get denser and denser by minute. The birds were chirping their little hearts out and my sneakers were getting damp by the dew on the grass. There was a slight mist above the ground, making it mysterious.

It was faint but I had heard a low cry. Like something was in pain and was dying. It sounded weak and scared but then it just cut off. Like was put out of its misery. I heard a low growl after a minute or two. I had slowed my pace towards the sound and saw someone lowered over the dead carcass of the deer that was crying out moment ago. Their blond hair was shining in the sunlight and it made a makeshift halo about the person. Their face was in the neck of the dead animal and low growls were emitted from the person's neck.

Suddenly, they looked up and blue sapphire eyes glared up at me with an animalistic anger in them. I just about shit bricks when I saw the person's face. It was Roxie.

Roxie stood up and was growling at me. He…didn't recognize me? No, there was a mad glint in his eyes stated that he wasn't in his right mind. Roxie had blood smeared on his chin and his lips. His lips were pulled back as he let loose a snarl. I saw that his teeth were covered in blood also.

I held up my hands, in which was a peaceful and calming manner.

"Roxie, come on man. You know Axel." I said softly. Roxie growled again and showed no sign of recognition in his eyes. So I tried again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. See I don't have anything in my hands." I said, holding my hands out more. Roxie's snarls were still there but were lowered, like he wasn't too sure anymore. I held out my slowly even more and walked towards the blond. I was inching slowly towards him, inch by inch, till I was on the other side of the deer with Roxie. I slowly lifted my hand to his head, not to alarm him. Roxie didn't snarl anymore but had gone silent and was trembling slightly. I couldn't see his eyes because he had tilted his head downward to look at his feet, I think.

My hand fell softly onto his golden hair. It was slightly rough and pieces stuck together, probably do to the gel or spray that he had used, but had a noticeable softness too it. We were quiet has I was running my hand through Roxie's hair. Roxie had stopped trembling and said in a soft, hoarse voice, "Why?"

"Why what?" I said back softly also still petting his hair.

"Why didn't you run?" He said back.

I was quiet while I thought about it for a while. Why didn't I run? Was I scared? Worried about what Roxie was doing to the deer? Did he want me to run away from him? "I don't know," I finally said to him after a moment of silence.

Roxie's shoulders were shaking up and down and he was gasping softly but from what I could see, no tears were falling. I placed my hand under his chin and tilted his head up to where I could see his face. His face was cold but not too cold. It was like he was standing next to an air conditioner for an hour or two. His eyes were clenched together and he was still gasping softly but I saw no dampness under his eyes. He opened his eyes to look at me and I gasped slightly, and I knew I had a stupid shocked face on. His eyes weren't even getting a little damp, puffy, or bloodshot, but even if he didn't physically cry, I could see the sadness in his eyes that he couldn't cry out in tears. He must have seen this happening because he took a deep breath and said, "Axel, we have to talk."

Talk? What did he mean by talk? Did…did he like me or something? Just the thought of that made butterflies have a party in my stomach. Wait…what?! Since when did I feel like this at the thought of Roxie liking me? I have only known him for a month or so. Even though, he is cute…no! He might not even want to talk about going out with me; it could be something different, like his declaration of his love of cheese. Yeah, cheese.

He took another breath and began, " I…um…I am not what you think I am. I…I'mavampire!" He said the last part in one big breath. He looked nervous. Wait, what did he say? I'm a umpire? So to state my confusion, I elegantly and intelligently I replied, "Huh?"

He looked like he was going to bolt as he took a calming breath and repeated slowly, " I…am…a…vampire."

Vampire? Like the ones that are said to drink blood, like the blood that was still on his chin and lips. Or the ones that can't step in daylight in fear of turning into ash, which I have seen him do a lot. For P.E. and before school and after school! He didn't turn into ash. And from what I had seen at his home, there were no coffins or not bats. Also, he had gone to school when vampires are supposed to be asleep. He didn't fly, turn into a bat or multiple bats, and he wasn't afraid of water or crosses, from what I know of.

I began to laugh, even though it sounded more like a chuckle to my ears. "You are kidding right? II mean there is no way possible that you could be a vampire! They aren't real, and if so, they can't come out into sunlight but here you are! And they sleep during the day but here you are! You don't have coffins in your apartment from what I saw. This is just a big joke right?" I began to feel uncertain towards the end of my rant by the look that was forming on Roxie's face. It was one of hurt, regret, and of sadness.

After a while, he whispered softly, looking everywhere but me, "You forgot blood." I had to strain to hear him but I heard it. I took a moment to look back at what I had said. I did forget to mention blood, like the blood that was dripping onto his navy blue shirt, which was dark enough to cover most of it. It took me another moment to realize that he was being serious, really serious.

I sighed and sat down. He still didn't look at me. I cleared my throat and then he glanced at me, but was still standing. I sighed and said, "Well, I guess you kind of owe me an explanation or story to this, don't you?" He sighed softly and sat down. A moment later, he began to explain.

* * *

**A/N: 'Allo! Surprise! Another chapter so soon! I actually wrote this chapter down on a piece of paper and then I typed it out. It gives me a chance to add and remove thing, and to also reread things. I got a new haircut, I have gotten my books for school, and I am craving some coffee right now. Sadly enough, I have been craving coffee more and more. I might have to learn how to make lattes. Got new Cds, The Hush Sound, Perfect Circle and that is it. **

**Review with comments, complaints, or anything else if you like!**


End file.
